Blind Sight
by Black Mage Rikku
Summary: This story takes place after the show. Jin meets a blind boy by a river and he teaches him things about the other side of life. Possible Yaoi in later chapters. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo.

Blind Sight

Chapter 1: Skipping Rocks

It's been three weeks since Jin separated from Fuu and Mugen at the end of their journey together. He had got himself a new pair of glasses at the nearest village and started walking to God knows where. It was a sunny day, he found himself on a dirt path that was surrounded buy beautifully lush green leaves. On the right side, the path sloped into a nearbye river that was lined with little rocks off all shapes and sizes. There were larger rocks out in the river as the water slowly crept by. They weren't close enough to make stepping stones but they did add to the beautiful view.

As Jin enjoyed the view he saw a young man down by the river's edge. He was about five foot tall. He wore a black coat that came up to his rib cage, gray baggy pants with a black belt and pockets on the side, black boots, and gloves with the thumb, index and middle finger cut out. This boy was defently not from around here. Jin didn't think he was even from this continent. His hair was black that gave off a purple shine in the light, but what was even more strange was the fact that it was back in a thick braid the nearly touched the ground if he had been standing.

He was crouched against the water's edge digging in the water as if he had lost something. Jin thought for a moment, normally he wouldn't do anything but he could hear Fuu's voice nagging in the back of his head, _"It's the right think to do!"_ So he sighed and walked down the slope. "Excuse me," Jin said politely, "have you lost something?" The boy stood up holding a small rock in his hand, "Perfect." It was then that Jin noticed that this boy had a black blind fold over his eyes. Either he was blind or simply did not choose to see. The boy felt over the rock, "Flat, thin, and soft. Just what I was looking for."

Jin looked confused, what would he possible want a rock for? Well, being Jin, he just had to ask. "What's so special about a flat rock," Jin asked. The boy grinned, "Would you like to see?" He held the rock with his index and thumb and pulled it back behind him. He flung it forward and it skipped fifteen times over the surface of the water. "Yes," said the boy in victory. Jin's eyes widened, "How did you do that?" "Practice," the boy said with a smile as he turned to Jin lifting his hands behind his head, "Y'know, I could give you a free lesson."

Jin grinned, "That's alright, I must be on my way." "It'll only take a second. Plus, you sound stiff. You could use a little relaxation," the boy said with a smile. Jin gave in and found a rock simular to the one the boy had used earlier. He was a little surprised when the boy took his hand to show him how to hold it. "Now just let it roll off your index finger," he said, letting go of Jin. Jin flung the rock and it fell into the water with one small splash. "Well, ya need a little practice but you'll get better at it," the boy said scratching his head. Jin grinned, this was actually relaxing him. He found another rock and tryed again. It skipped three times before hitting one of the larger rocks out on the river.

"Wow, what a shot. You hit that one head on," the boy laughed. And to Jin's surprise, he laughed too. The boy fell to the ground and smiled, "You got a name mister?" Jin sat down as well, "Jin, and you?" "Dexorian, but my friends call me Dex. Or at least they would if I hat any friends," Dex said quickly. Jin laughed at the well placed humor in Dexorian's voice. Then, Jin just couldn't help himself, he just had to ask, "Dex, if I may, are you... blind?"

Dex grinned, "Hard to tell, huh? Yeah, I've been blind since I was a little boy. It was hard at first, but then I took up rock skipping and things... are a little bit easier." Dex sat up and crossed his legs, "What about you? You're a samurai, right?" "Something like that," Jin said as he stood. He walked to the water's edge, the memories of his past flooding through his mind. Dex listened to the sound of Jin's movements. The flutter from Jin's sleeve as he folded his arms and the sighs that escaped his lips. Dexorian realized that Jin was not as happy as he was the moment before. Dexorian put his hand on Jin's shoulder, "Hey Jin, there's a village north of here. Let me buy you something to eat. I'm starving." Jin suddenly realized that this is another person he wont be able to get rid of for a while.


End file.
